diraelsdarkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Dump
Jonathan Bostwick Jr. is the third legitimate Bostwick kid, a result from his father and Linda's first marriage. His childhood, to be 100% sincere, is a blur that he doesn't like to dwell on. It wasn't the most stable of childhoods, though at least his father thought ahead and did get him and his siblings nannies that would tend to their needs. While it created a barrier between him and his parents, it did help Jon grow closer to his siblings and learn the value of these relationships. They were there through the highs and lows, through his father's many weddings, and helped him when it became too difficult to deal with nosy reporters. He was ten when his magic first manifested, and his sisters Penelope and Deidra were there to witness it. He was out on a boat with his father and stepmother at the time, and his plethora of siblings. They were in Cayo Espanto, but honestly - that trip was shit. He couldn't move away from the VIP zone (turns out it stood for vomiting in progress), and almost ended up dehydrated because of all the puking he was doing. If not for the fact that he poofed back into the little cabin they were staying in, he swears, he'd have died that day. He ended up grounded, but it was alright, because he wasn't a squib and would be going to Hogwarts when he was eleven. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he was promptly sorted into Hufflepuff, which didn't bode well with his father. It was known for being the weakest house, and he reminded his son every time he had the chance. Jon knew better than to listen, though, and embraced his house. He flourished there in all ways except one: romantically. He had endless amounts of crushes, but they led nowhere - probably because he always froze up and could never do more than stutter. It took extensive coaching for him to be able to say two words to the girls (and the occasional boy, honestly) he liked. For fuck's sake, when he met Zoya Nazyalenskaya - the woman that would eventually become his wife - he was so distracted he walked right into the Whomping Willow. He ended up in the Hospital Wing for a month, and Zoya still hadn't noticed him. He did everything he could to catch her attention; he became a prefect, he joined the quidditch team, and he kicked ass at it. He even got Head Boy in seventh year in hopes of impressing her. Did any of that garner her attention? No, as far as he was concerned, she was still blissfully unaware he existed. He constantly ended up at St. Mungo's in an attempt at catching her attention, and nothing worked. Until he worked the nerve to approach her. He almost passed out, but he got the job done. He slid in what he suspected was one of the best pick-up lines ever; “I’d whomp your willow.” (He had a panic attack and stumbled away afterwards. It was bad.) The onslaught of pickup lines continued well into his seventh year, when he finally, finally, finally asked her out. It turns out she only agreed to get him to stop using those shitty pickup lines. ("Is there a mirror in your pants? I think I can see myself in them," was fucking iconic.) His job was done and on the fourth date, he officially asked her to be his girlfriend. Immediately after he graduated, Jon pursued a job in law enforcement. He became an auror and quickly rose through the ranks. He was Hit Wizard by age 25, and was leading the force when he was 26. Unfortunately, he was placed on medical leave after a stint went wrong, leaving him in a coma for six days. Someone had put him through Crucio, and his body couldn't handle it. He suffered from intense PTSD afterwards, and to this day hasn't quite gotten over it. He retired a few months later, and then officially became a royal guard. It seemed relatively safe. Of course, it's not what he really wanted to do; he wanted to go into space one day and be a space pilot. But royal babysitter would do. At age 28 he finally proposed to Zoya, and a year later they got married.